stalker
by superxninja
Summary: the two people with no emotion are perfect for each other! i love this pairing so i thought there should be more of it 3 brief yaoi! 3


"Are you watching him again?" Grimmjow sneered from across the room.

"That's actually really creepy."

Ulquiorra wasn't in the mood to think of a witty response so he simply set his binoculars down and sighed.

"You wouldn't understand, Grimmjow. He's perfect. He's absolutely divine. The trash you date could never compare."

Grimmjow paused.

"Then go talk to him."

"He doesn't know me. I'm nothing to someone like him, but perhaps your right."

"Ulqui, do you know who you're talking to? Of course I'm right, dumb ass."

Ulquiorra stood up and left the room. Knowing Grimmjow was correct he decided to go and confront this person.

****later that night****

Ulquiorra was going to do it. He was finally going to talk to the man who he had stalked for years. He was nervous. But he knew it was time.

It was the dark hours of the night and Ulquiorra had been following this man for about an hour when all of a sudden the man turned the corner abruptly. This action let Ulquiorra know that the man knew he was being followed.

_Now or never I suppose._

"Excuse me sir, but it seems you've dropped your wallet."

Ulquiorra held out a black leather wallet and gestures for the man to take it.

The man glances at the wallet then at Ulquiorra then back at the wallet.

"Thank you."

The man grabs his wallet and turns to leave.

"Wait sir can I please have your name?"

"My name is L."

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. It's nice to meet you."

"Indeed. Now there is no need to watch me from a distance and steal my wallet"

L smiled at Ulquiorra's reaction.

"I'm sure I have no idea as to what you're talking about."

Ulquiorra was starting to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"I should go … it was nice to meet you."

"Would you like to walk me to my house? It's not far from here."

Ulquiorra was at a loss for words. _This means he likes me! He wants me to see his house! No, Ulquiorra play it cool. Play it cool._

"Yeah…sure of course"

They walked back to L's house slowly and talked about past love and life and the future. They had a lot more in common than what Ulquiorra originally thought. It turned out L had been watching him too.

"This is it" L said slowly.

"Oh…well okay goodnight L"

"Would you like to come in?" L said hopefully

Ulquiorra was so excited and overwhelmed with thoughts that he didn't answer for a while.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes I would love to"

L's house was not what Ulquiorra expected at all. It was a cramped one story right in the middle of the ghetto. The inside wasn't better. It was small but the lack of furniture made it seem bigger. There was a couch and a TV in the living room and the kitchen was filled with all kinds of candy and chocolate and sugar.

"Lovely house" Ulquiorra said sarcastically.

"It works for the amount of time I'm here. This is temporary until next month when I move."

"Where are you going to move?"

"Japan"

Ulquiorra was saddened by this news but he was determined to make the best of a bad situation. L got himself a slice of cake and sat on the couch. Ulquiorra sat beside him and was lost in thought for a while.

"Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra looked at L and realized he had been staring at him the whole time.

"Yes?"

L gently pressed his lips to Ulquiorra's.

Ulquiorra was surprised that L would make such a bold move but at this point he didn't care. All that mattered was that he had the man he loved in his arms.

He kissed back until they both needed air. L drew back and they were both panting and trying to make sense of what they just did.

Ulquiorra caught his breath and went in to kiss his new lover again. This time it was different and it was obvious L wanted more.

He tore his shirt off careful not to break the kiss as Ulquiorra did the same.

They laid down on the couch and L began kissing Ulquiorra's neck as they both needed air. He worked his way down to his chest and abs then to his pants. He glanced at Ulquiorra before removing them and his own. He worked his way back up to Ulquiorra's lips and began kissing him again. By that time they were both ready, so Ulquiorra flipped L around and proceeded with a slow rhythm which became faster and faster. He could hear L gasping and moaning which made him never want to stop. He even let out a couple moans himself until the time came where L's sticky substance was everywhere and Ulquiorra's was deep into L.

Ulquiorra fell backwards onto the couch and L followed resting his head on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Maybe I dont have to move...I love you, Ulquiorra"

"I love you too, L"

They both smiled and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

****the next day****

After L went to work, Ulquiorra decided to go home. He walked into his room and laid down on the bed.

"I'm guessing it went well." Grimmjow jumped onto Ulquiorra's bed.

"Tell me all about it"

"Well there isn't much to say except we love each other"

"Oh how sentimental. Did you get into his pants?"

"Yes we had sex."

"Yeah Ulquiorra get some! That's my boy!"

Ulquiorra smiled. He was finally at a place in life where he was completely happy.


End file.
